Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for acquiring a constant torque of an ECM.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, the constant torque control mode of electronically commutated motors (ECM) is a vector control mode. However, the vector control mode involves complex mathematical model, troublesome arithmetic, and poses high requirements for the arithmetic capability of the CPU. This leads to high costs. In addition, the control mode also involves a plurality of variables and thus results in poor control accuracy.